Team Possible saves the world
by choejhulkp9
Summary: Everyday regular teenagers Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and Naruto Uzumaki go through school, their social lives and save the world together as Team Possible. They face super villains, psychopaths and school but the got each others back. NarutoxKim & RonxYori. Will include Naruto characters.
1. Announcement

Hey everyone, it's Choejhulkp9. It's been a long time since i've updated and you guys have read anything from me. I'm fine, but i had to put my writing on a hold with college. I had a lot of things to do, working on a senior thesis, other papers, tests and i was just generally too busy to spend time writing. I'm sorry, but my school work needed to come first. Luckily i'm going to be on break for a bit until late January so i'll have more time to write and hopefully update my other stories.

But as a Christmas/holiday/New Year present to all of my readers, along with the Maelstrom X-men chapter i'm updating, i'm going to be uploading some initial chapters for new stories that i'm thinking of adding to my current mix. These are chapters i've written on my spare time that i never got around to uploading, so tell me what you guys think. There all Naruto crossover stories and i hope you guys like them. Reviews and feedback about what you guys think will be a big help. If you guys have good ideas for Naruto crossovers i should do, send me a message and if i'm interested i might tackle them.

Hope you guys enjoy them and if you've guys have seen some awesome Naruto fan art that bears some resemblance to my stories, send me a link.

Hope you guys enjoy the reading, and Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and Happy New Year. Stay safe and enjoy the holidays with Friends and family. See you guys next year!


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this one is a combination of Naruto and a show I loved as a kid, Kim Possible. I really liked the comedy and action and after reading a few good ones, I decided to make my own crossover story. Naruto, Kim and Ron and just a your ordinary teenagers who happen to be Team Possible that saves the world on a regular basis. Enjoy!**

 **Team Possible saves the world**

In the Town of Middleton, lives three extraordinary high school freshmen who deal with school and other issues but also save the world. First, there is the heroine and leader of the group, Kim Possible, she can do anything. When she's not leading her team to save the world, she is either busy as Captain of the cheerleading squad or busy with school. Then there's Ron Stoppable, the average guy who can be eccentric and his crazy antics get weird but are very helpful. Last but not least, Naruto Uzumaki, co-captain and star of the track team and martial arts club at Middleton high and a bit of a mix between Kim and Ron. He could be serious when he needed to be but loved to goof off just like Ron and Rufus. The fourth addition to the team would be Wade, their technical guru who helped them with gadgets and info on their missions.

Even though Kim was the leader, Naruto didn't slack off, he was just as strong and ready, both physically and mentally whenever they were on missions. Having parents who were both international martial arts champions helps as well. The three friends knew each other since Pre-K and have been best friends since, helping each other with school and saving the world ever since Kim created her wed site and since then the three have been known world wide as Team Possible, international teen hero group.

 **Tick, tick, tick in Detention**

Right now, Naruto was walking into Middleton high for school, after skating to school on his skateboard. He walked in through the front door dressed in dark blue jeans, a black form fitting shirt that helped to show off his muscles and fit body and a dark orange button up over the shirt. Naruto walked in through the front door as he saw Kim run through the hallway in a hurry.

"Excuse me. Pardon me. Watch out." Naruto heard as Kim ran past the students to her locker. Naruto chuckled as he walked to her locker to see her insert a CD into the computer they used to communicate with Wade.

"Come on, come on, come on." Kim said as she waited for her mid-term paper to print. Then some paper came out but Kim noticed it wasn't her paper. "What is this?"

"Oh, I downloaded some cheat codes for Steel Toe cyber slam. Today, Ron Stoppable beats the boss at level six." Ron said as Kim grabbed his shirt.

"Ron, I have like 30 seconds to print my history paper." Kim said as the printer then jammed.

"Uh oh, paper jam." Naruto said.

"Term paper jam, Naruto!" Kim shouted as she shook him.

"Nothing a naked mole rat service call can't fix. Rufus, emergency." Ron said as he pulled Rufus out of his pocket and Rufus yawned.

"Ron…" Kim said.

"Rufus programmed a VCR, Kim. I think he can handle this." Ron said as Rufus got to work, de-jamming the printer and got it working again. "Oh Kim of little faith."

"No way!" Kim shouted in glee as he paper began to print.

"Nice, Rufus!" Naruto said as he handed Rufus a candy bar in his pocket and Rufus jumped in glee and ate the candy.

Then the bell rang as Kim quickly grabbed her paper, closed her locker and ran to her class but ran into Mr. Barkin. "Going somewhere, Ms. Possible?" Barkin asked.

"Mr. Barkin, I'm uh…" Kim said.

"Tardy. Third time this month, yes?" Barkin asked.

"Maybe, I'm not sure." Kim said.

"I am. I'll be seeing you after school." Barkin said.

"At cheerleading practice?" Kim asked, hopeful.

"Detention, Possible!" Barkin shouted.

"Detention!" Kim said.

Line Break xxxxx

After school, Kim was in a funk all day at her detention and when she sat down to dinner with her family she was still in her funk. Her little twin brothers were flicking peas at each other from across the table while their dad was reading the paper and their mother was eating.

"Jim, Tim, no airborne vegetables at the table. Use the launch pad in the yard." Mr. Possible said as the boys left.

"Kimmy, you haven't eaten a nibble. Something wrong?" Mrs. Possible asked.

"Hmm, Mom you're a brain surgeon. Dad's a rocket scientist. What am I? Detention girl." Kim said.

"Detention?" Mrs. Possible asked, surprised.

"A Possible has never had detention. Except your brothers, they're little monkeys." Mr. Possible said.

"Do you want to tell us what happened, Kimmy?" Mrs. Possible asked.

"I was a little late to class. It was no big, unless you're Mr. Three-strikes Barkin." Kim said.

"Sounds like your Mr. Barkin is tough but fair." Mr. Possible said.

"Dad, I'm a cheerleader. We don't do detention." Kim said.

"Really, who does do detention?" Mrs. Possible asked.

"I don't know, other kids. The ones who break the rules." Kim said.

"Like you did." Her dad said.

"Do I have the right to remain silent?" Kim asked as her Kimmunicator went off. "What up, Wade?"

" _Kim, we got a hit on your website from the Amazon_." Wade said.

"The Amazon?" Kim asked.

" _I set you up with Gustavo for a ride."_ Wade said.

"Gustavo? From the flood, oh I remember him." Kim said.

" _Pack your insect repellent."_ Wade said as he signed off.

"South America?" "On a School night?" Her parents asked as Kim gave her patented puppy dog pout and they folded like lawn chairs.

"Oh all right. But finished your peas first." Her dad said.

"You're tough, but fair." Kim said as she finished her dinner and then contacted Ron and Naruto about the mission.

The Team got dressed in their trademark black sweaters and cargo pants as Gustavo flew them into the Amazon on a seaplane. The plane flew down and connected to the river that stopped by a small dock.

"Thanks for the lift, Gustavo." Kim said.

"After you rescued my village last year from the flood, Kim Possible. I only wish I could do more." Gustavo said.

"No big, it was just like swim practice." Kim said.

"Except the Middleton high school doesn't have Piranhas." Ron said as Naruto got a call on his Kimmunicator which took the place of a communicator watch Wade gave him that also had other gadgets.

"What's up, Wade?" Naruto asked as Kim and Ron were listening.

" _Ok, guys. I'm streaming you the tape from the security footage now_." Wade said.

"Please and thank you." Kim said.

" _This is the lab of Professor Acari."_ Wade said as he played the footage as they saw the lab and then someone jump on screen and knock out the camera.

"Rewind and freeze Wade." Naruto said as Wade rewound and froze the footage to show the figure was a woman. "Who is she? She's good." Naruto said as Kim agreed but then they were distracted by Ron and Rufus loudly slurped their drinks.

"Is that necessary?" Kim asked.

"Uh yeah. Every drop counts when you're a mile from free refills." Ron said.

The group moved through the jungle and made their way through trees, shrubbery, insects and such until they came to Professor Acari's jungle lab.

"Kim Possible, Naruto Uzumaki, thank goodness." Professor Acari said as they walked into the lab and saw a lot of bugs as Ron had bad flashbacks to his time at summer camp.

"So what was stolen, Professor?" Naruto asked.

"That's why I called you. I don't know. The gang's all here." Professor Acari said as he referred to his bugs.

"Ohh, nice screen saver." Ron said as he touched the screen but they were real butterflies.

"Screen saver." Kim said as she looked at the footage again and saw the mysterious woman downloaded something from Professor Acari's computer. "What's on your computer?"

"Oh well it's a very experimental—Oh no! My project." Professor Acari said as he opened the computer's disk drive and a CD was missing. "No! They took my tick!"

"AHH!" Ron shouted as Professor Acari looked at him.

"Bad summer camp memories." Naruto said.

"This tick was not alive. On the disk was a digital blue print for a cyber genetic tick that would be virtually identical to the real thing." Professor Acari said.

"So you designed a robot tick?" Kim asked.

"Precisely." Professor Acari said.

"Question, why?" Ron asked.

"I had a lot of time on my hand." Professor Acari said.

"Who would need a robot tick?" Kim asked.

After coming up with nothing else at Professor Acari's lab, the team returned stateside and got some rest for school tomorrow. The next day, they all met at Kim's locker as Wade got some info.

"Go Wade, I don't have much time." Kim said.

" _Oh, cheerleading practice."_ Wade said.

"No, detention." Kim said.

" _Cheerleaders don't get detention_." Wade said.

"This one does." Naruto joked as Kim elbowed him. "Ow."

"Can we just get back to the case." Kim said.

" _Ok. I took that freeze frame from the security camera. Her name is Shego. She's wanted in 11 countries."_ Wade said as he brought up a mug shot on the communicator.

"Make that 12." Ron said as he looked at her.

"So not your type, ekk." Kim said.

"Possible!" They heard as Mr. Barkin walked up to them. "Let's go. It's 1500 hours."

"She had to do 1500 hours?! Let the time fit the crime, Mr. B!" Ron said.

"Ron, 1500 hours is military talk for 3 o'clock." Naruto said.

"Oh." Ron replied.

"Remember Kim, chocolate's as good as cash in there, and don't look anybody in the eye." Ron told her as Kim huffed and was escorted to detention.

Kim sulked in detention with Big Mike, Vinnie and Junior and waited for the time to be over. Detention was then rudely interrupted when Mr. Barkin when on a rampage to kill the weird pink monster that ran into the room that Kim recognized as Rufus. Mr. Barkin let detention out early to deal with the monster and Kim owed Ron and Naruto big time.

Line Break xxxxx

After rescuing Kim from detention, the group went to Bueno Nacho to hang out.

"Thanks guys. Much needed bailout." Kim said as they sat down to eat.

"Credit where credit is due." Ron said as he pointed to Rufus who was eating a burrito, courtesy of Naruto.

"You don't know what it's like in there. It's like a meeting of the lifetime losers club." Kim said.

"Yeah, hey. I've been in detention." Ron said as Kim chuckled nervously and was saved by the Kimmunicator.

"Wade, got anything on our mystery thief?" Kim asked.

" _I scanned all air traffic out of the area. There was this small jet of suspicious origin."_ Wade said.

"Origin?" Kim asked.

" _Just a little private island in the Caribbean."_ Wade said.

"Villains lair country." Kim said.

" _And a local legend says, the island is haunted."_ Wade said as Rufus freaked out and hid in Ron's soda.

"Haunted island. Keep out meddling kids? Please." Kim said.

" _Oh, I almost forgot. Check your backpack."_ Wade said.

"New toys, Groovy." Ron said as he went rummaging through Kim's pack.

"It's my backpack." Kim said.

"I need to familiarize myself with the new equipment such as this high tech…lipstick?" Ron said confused, seeing the lipstick.

" _Actually that's not ordinary lipstick."_ Wade said.

"Ooh, is it fruit flavored?" Ron asked as he activated it and the lipstick shot a blast of goo on his face.

" _Elastic constricting agent_." Wade said as Ron tried to pull it off his face but it didn't succeed and even went up his nose as Rufus fell over laughing.

"My compact, I've been looking for this." Kim said as she pulled out the mirror from her pack.

"What does that do?" Ron asked.

"It's a small mirror that allows me to check my face. Come on, boys. Let's jet." Kim said as they left for the island.

Kim, Ron and Naruto traveled to the lair of the man responsible for the theft and used scuba gear to try and sneak in, not knowing that they tripped a perimeter alert. As they were swimming to the island, they passed coral reefs and rocks as part of a rock opened up to reveal a hole that then began to suck the teens from the ocean and into the trap. They were then tied and restrained on a platform above a shark pool as they saw Shego and the man she was working for walk down a flight a stairs.

"I have heard of you, the world famous teen heroes, Kim Possible and Naruto Uzumaki." The man said.

"And their chum." Shego said.

"Did she half to say chum?" Ron asked as he looked at the sharks in the water.

"And surely you know of my work?" The man asked.

"Sorry." Kim said.

"No idea." Naruto said.

"Sorry dude." Ron said.

"Dr…Dr. Draa…Dr. Draak…Dr. Draken!" Dr. Draken shouted.

"Dr. Draken." Kim said.

"Aha, I see my reputation precedes me." Draken said.

"You've got something that doesn't belong to you, Dr. uh, what was it again?" Kim asked.

"I think it was drumball, Kim." Naruto said.

"Enough, chit chat. My pets are famished. Perhaps you two could stay…" "For lunch?" Kim interrupted him.

"I wasn't going to say that." Draken said.

"Oh, you were so for lunch." Ron said.

"Yes! Then stay for lunch!" Draken shouted as he activated a switch and the platform Kim, Ron and Naruto were standing on slanted and dropped them into the water as Shego and Draken left.

Kim, Naruto and Ron swam to the surface as two sharks surrounded them. "Why couldn't it have been otters? I wouldn't mind dropping into a tank of otters." Ron said as Naruto and Kim dove down into the water.

One of the sharks swam towards Kim as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the lipstick and shot some elastic goo on the sharks' mouth to keep it from biting. Naruto dealt with the other shark and used his communicator watch and fired a small constricting net on the shark so it got trapped. With the sharks dealt with, they followed Draken who was working on an explosive…tick.

"I wager you're wondering how I can use a robot tick in my plan, Shego?" Draken asked.

"What?" Shego asked, not paying attention.

"When I join the robotic tick to a nano-explosive of my own brilliant design—" "Nano? What's nano?" Shego interrupted.

"Nano. Tiny. Mini." Draken said.

"Why don't you just call it mini then?" Shego asked.

"Because nano just sounds about 100 times better, that's why." Draken said as he attached the explosive to the tick. "Once the nano attaches to a victim, that person will be at my mercy." Draken said as he didn't know Ron, Kim and Naruto were listening to the whole and thing and Kim got back the tick blueprints.

"So they'll have to bow to your will or…" "Kaboom!" Draken shouted.

Kim, Naruto and Ron heard the whole thing and then regrouped to come up with a plan. "Ok, we're definitely putting this guy in the mad scientist category." Kim said.

"Mad angry or mad crazy?" Ron asked as Shego landed behind him and activated her plasma powers.

"What do you think?" Shego asked.

"Look at this, why do I even bother with the sharks?" Draken asked as he activated lasers.

"Remote controlled lasers, I'll handle this….I got nothing, Naruto?" Ron asked.

"Can I borrow your mirror?" Naruto asked as Kim handed him her compact. Draken then fired the lasers at the teens but Naruto used the mirror in the compact to deflect the blasts into Draken's equipment, causing them to explode which started a chain reaction.

"CHAIN REACTION!" Shego shouted as she pulled Draken to safety.

"Let's move!" Kim shouted as they ran from the exploding lair and dove into the ocean and watched from safety as the rest of Draken's lair exploded.

"Booyah!" Ron shouted.

Line Break xxxxx

After the mission, the team returned home with Ron stopping by Bueno Nacho and Naruto stopping by Konichiwa Ramen for a snack. When Naruto got home, he was immediately dog piled by his pet fox, Kurama. Naruto chuckled as he pet the fox on the head and went to the kitchen where he placed the take out ramen he got into a bowl for Kurama and he greedily ate up. Naruto chuckled as he pat the fox on the head.

"Sorry I didn't take you to school, buddy. But Mr. Barkin has been snooping around lately ever since he thought he saw a red furred dog in the hall." Naruto said as Kurama yipped and then glared at Naruto. "Ok, he wouldn't have caught you, but still, he's been on edge."

Kurama got back to eating as Naruto chuckled. Naruto often took Kurama to school with him. Kurama could sneak in to the school and never be completely seen in the building or he would just hang out outside the building. He also went on missions with the group along with Rufus and the two were best of animal friends.

Naruto then looked at the note on the fridge. His dad had a staff meeting at the Upperton University that would run late and his mom had a late shift at the hospital. His dad was a Japanese professor at Upperton University and his mom was an emergency room surgeon at the Middleton hospital where Mrs. Possible worked as well. Naruto yawned as he went to bed and Kurama followed.

The next day, school went by quick as Naruto brought Kurama with him this time. Kurama was a smart fox so he would just wait outside and sneak in for food or to see Naruto and he was never caught. He also watched Naruto's track practice, martial arts club and even Kim's cheer practice. Right now, Naruto had just finished practice and was packing up his stuff in the locker room and saw Kurama walk in.

"Sneaky as always buddy." Naruto said as Kurama yipped. Naruto then got a call on his Kimmunicator. "What's up, Wade?"

" _Naruto, we got bad news. Draken's on the move."_ Wade said.

"Move where?" Naruto asked as Wade brought up a map to show he was coming to Middleton.

" _Your school."_ Wade said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

" _Because, he's tracking the explosive tick. It wasn't destroyed in the lab, it survived the explosion and latched itself on to the nearest object, which just happened to be…"_ Wade said as he brought up an image of Kim's nose and zoomed in on the tick. " _Kim's nose_."

"Oh man, all right. Call Ron, we need to get out of here and get that thing off of Kim before Draken show's up." Naruto said as Wade nodded and signed off. Naruto grabbed his pack and his skateboard and ran outside the building and saw Ron on his scooter and Kim run out of the building. Naruto handed her a helmet as Kurama jumped in the basket of Ron's scooter.

"Wade, said that Draken is tracking that explosive tick." Naruto said as he strapped on his helmet.

"For once, let Wade be wrong." Kim prayed as Draken arrived.

"I want my nano-tick!" Draken shouted as he arrived on a hover vehicle with Shego piloting.

"{Sigh} Wade's never wrong." Kim said as Barkin and the detention crew came out of the school.

"Possible!" Barkin shouted.

"This helps." Kim said.

"Don't worry, KP. We are out of here." Ron said as he revved his scooters engine and they left…extremely slowly.

"I'm doomed." Kim said as Naruto then kicked the back of the scooter and it kicked into overdrive.

Naruto then activated the boosters Wade installed on his skateboard to catch up. "That nano-tick is my evil technology and I want it back!" Draken shouted as they followed Kim and her friends. He then activated a ray gun.

"Looks bad. He's got some kind of ray thingy." Kim said.

"What kind of ray thingy?" Ron asked.

"Gravitonic!" Draken shouted as he activated the ray beam and it began to drag up Kim so Ron and Naruto took a turn.

Draken and Shego kept following as he accidently used the gravitonic beam to rip off a fire hydrant, soaking them and causing them to lose Kim. Ron then stopped the scooter at Bueno Nacho and they three teens ran in.

"What makes you think we're safe in here?" Naruto asked.

"We're not safe anywhere, but chases make me hungry, Chimurito?" Ron asked.

"Thanks, but I'm trying to focus on the thing on my nose that will blow me up!" Kim said.

Draken and Shego then arrived and use the ray beam to rip the roof off of Bueno Nacho. Shego then flipped to the ground as Kim got ready to fight.

"Kim Possible has something that belongs to us!" Shego said as the patrons of Bueno Nacho watched.

"Guess what? I don't want it." Kim said.

"It's on you, like stuck." Shego said.

"Hello, it's not a nose ring." Kim said.

"Take her whole nose if you have to!" Draken shouted.

"Works for me!" Shego said as she activated her powers and the two fought in Bueno Nacho. Kim dived and ducked from Shego's plasma blasts and slashes and threw in a kick or punch to block.

"Get Wade, there has got to be a way to get this thing off!" Kim shouted as Naruto contacted Wade.

"Naruto's how's Kim?" Wade asked.

"Uh, she's preoccupied." Naruto said as Kim and Shego fought. Kim then caught one of Shego's kick and threw her out the front door and into Mr. Barkin. Draken shouted and jumped in anger as he accidently activated the detonation sequence of the tick.

The tick began to beep more and more as they got nervous. "Oh no!" Kim said.

"AHH, get me out of here!" Draken shouted as he tried to pilot the hovercraft but didn't know how.

"Wade, we need a plan here!" Naruto said.

" _You can't disarm something that small. You've got to get the nano-tick to let go. There must be someway to burn the circuit."_ Wade said.

"This calls for the most dangerous substance known to modern man. Diablo sauce, stat!" Ron shouted as an employee of Bueno Nacho tossed Ron a packet of Diablo sauce.

But before Ron could poor it on, Shego jumped in. "Drop the hot sauce and step away from the nose." Shego warned but then was silenced when Big Mike sat on her.

"Nobody messes with us." Big Mike said as Kim smiled.

"Excuse me, can we flip this tick?" Ron asked as he carefully dripped just a small dot on Diablo from the packet and onto the tick, causing the tick to short circuit and let go. Ron then grabbed a straw and suck the tick off of Kim's nose. "The tick is in the straw. The tick is in the straw. The tick is in the straw. What do I do? What do I do?" Ron said as he panicked and then Kurama jumped in and chomped on the straw and then spit the tick out of the straw and onto Draken's hovercraft.

Draken then ditched the hovercraft and held on the Bueno Nacho sign as his hovercraft exploded. "You think you're all that, but you're not!" Draken shouted as the police arrived and took Draken and Shego to jail.

"Nice job, buddy." Naruto said as he pet Kurama on the head as Kim walked over and pet Kurama too.

"Ditto, good job." Kim said.

"Well, I guess this wraps up everything quite nicely." Ron said.

"Not quite." They heard as they turned to see Mr. Barkin. "Say what you will about me, but Steve Barkin—" "is tough but fair I know." Kim said.

Line Break xxxxx

 **Sink or Swim**

After the nano-tick fiasco, things settled down. School returned to normal and missions weren't as life ending or weird as the Dr. Draken one. Naruto was currently waiting on the main road near the Middleton Community college for his mom to pick him up with Kurama by his side. He had a mission and was in uniform to stop some burglars from stealing a painting that was on loan to the school for an art display. Mr. Barkin and the Middleton high cheer squad including Ron drove by on the bus heading to a cheer competition. As he was driving, Mr. Barkin and Kim saw Naruto waiting on the side of the road and stopped the bus.

"Mr. Uzumaki!" Barkin said as he stepped off the bus.

"Hey Mr. B. What's up?" Naruto asked.

"What's up, is what are you doing here waiting here on the road by yourself?" Mr. Barkin asked.

"That's a good question." Kim said as she poked her head out of the bus window. "What are you doing here?"

"Wade said there was an emergency at the college. A theft on some art that was on loan to the school. I beat up the bad guys and was going to head home but I couldn't find my skateboard." Naruto said. "I called my mom but she said it might take her a while to get off of work and my dad's at a meeting."

"Wait, there was a mission, why didn't you get me and Ron?" Kim asked.

"You guys have a competition, besides I handled it on my own." Naruto said as Kim smiled.

"Well, Uzumaki, instead of waiting for a ride home, how about you get a ride with us and after the competition we can give you a ride home." Barkin said.

"Sounds fair to me." Naruto said as he got his stuff and got on the bus and sat next to Ron on the bus. Bonnie grunted and complained that it was bad enough Ron was on the bus but now Naruto. The others girls didn't mind as much, they knew Naruto was nice and one of the star athletes of the school, so he was cool.

As Mr. Barkin got back on the road, Naruto called his mom to let her know he didn't need a ride and he would be home a bit late. On the way, the cheer team began chanting as Ron put on the mad dog head and began foaming again, getting Naruto wet.

"Dude, easy." Naruto said as he wiped the banana cream off his face.

"Yeah, Ron, maybe you should hold it back until we get to the competition. You know, pace yourself." Kim said.

"Oh come on, KP. The Mad Dog came to play!" Ron shouted.

"Yeah!" Rufus shouted as well and Kurama yipped.

"No. Ron, you're already on thin ice with these girls. Can't you at least be somewhat normal?" Kim asked.

"Is there anyone who doesn't think they're the boss of me?" Ron asked.

"I am so not bossy." Kim said as Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah right." Naruto said, sarcastically.

"Easy there, or off the bus you go." Kim warned him.

"All right, geez." Naruto said as he looked out the window. Ron grunted and looked out the window as well and began to notice something.

"Naruto, is it me or does this road look familiar? Too familiar!" Ron shouted as he grabbed Naruto's Kimmunicator and contacted Wade. "Wade, I need a GPS lock on our position."

"Ok, calm down, Mad Dog." Wade said as he showed a map of where they were and Ron recognized it all too well.

"That can't be right, that can't be right!" Ron shouted.

"Ron, what is it?" Kim asked.

"It's my worse nightmare! Return to Camp Wannaweep!" Ron shouted.

"Wanna-what?" Tara asked.

"Wannaweep. It's a summer camp Ron and I went to in the 4th grade." Naruto said.

"It was the worse summer of my life and I vowed to never come back here. NEVER!" Ron shouted as the bus hit some spikes, causing the tires to go flat and the bus to go crazy but Barkin got it under control.

"Sound off, if your hurting!" Barkin shouted as the girls said they were ok.

"Not ok." Naruto said as Ron and Kim had fallen on him.

"Oh, sorry dude." Ron said as they got off and helped Naruto up.

Mr. Barkin walked outside the bus and saw the flat tires. "Dandy, we got two flats. Better call for help." Mr. Barkin said.

"Ladies, cell phones." Bonnie said as all the girls got their phones out.

"No service!" The girls shouted.

"That's weird, the Kimmunicator isn't working either." Kim said. "Naruto?"

"Sorry, nothing. Can't contact Wade or anyone." Naruto said as he tried to get the Kimmunicator to work.

"Place of Evil, Naruto. PURE EVIL!" Ron shouted.

"Stoppable, Uzumaki, you two know the lay of the land?" Barkin asked.

"Every rock, every tree, every blood thirst—" Ron was cut off when Naruto closed his mouth.

"Yeah, Mr. Barkin." Naruto said.

"Good, where's the phone?" Barkin asked.

"There's a payphone but it's on the other side of the camp." Naruto said.

"All right, then let's get moving." Barkin said.

"No way. There is no way that I am leaving the safety and comfort of this yellow bus." Ron said as hugged the bus seat and Naruto got an idea.

"All right, then stay here by yourself while we all leave to get to the phone." Naruto said as Ron heard the alone part and immediately stood up.

"What are we waiting for, let's get a move on!" Ron shouted as they left the bus and Naruto shook his head.

"Played him like a fiddle." Naruto joked as Kim chuckled.

Line Break xxxxx

After they exited the bus, Naruto and Ron led them through the camp to the pay phone. As Naruto was leading them through the camp, Ron then made an announcement.

"Attention: everyone. We are entering a very dangerous place, but fear not. For I, Ron Stoppable and Naruto Uzumaki are you're only hopes in surviving this evil place." Ron said as he then pointed to a plant. "Danger number one: poison oak."

"So what?" Bonnie asked.

"It's pure evil." Ron said.

"Ron, it's only evil because you had to touch it, when there was a sign next to it that said specifically, don't touch." Naruto said as he showed them the sign next to the plant.

"Only an evil place would have signs next to plants." Ron said.

"Oh good grief." Kim said.

"Come on, let's find that pay phone." Naruto said as he used the flashlight Barkin gave him.

They got the payphone and Kim tried it but it was out of order. "Out of order." Kim said.

"I don't like this." Barkin said.

"Place of evil." Ron said in a spooky singsong voice.

"This is just like the movies. Innocent teens, stranded at a camp in the middle of nowhere. Then some creep started picking them off, one by one." Tara said, afraid.

"So not the drama, Tara. This isn't a horror movie." Kim said.

"Oh isn't it?" Ron said as he activated the flashlight to make himself look scary.

"Ok, if this were a horror movie. There would be more guys, cuter than these two." Bonnie said.

"Oh Bonnie, you remind me of some of the kids that use to go here. Sticks and stones." Ron said.

"They called you names?" Tara asked.

"Yes, while they hit me and Naruto with sticks and stones." Ron said as Kurama yipped which drew Naruto's attention. Naruto then saw that the phone cable was cut.

"Huh? Weird." Naruto said as they heard a rustle in the bushes and Naruto shined the flashlight on it to show a squirrel. It then saw Kurama and took off running.

"It's just a squirrel." Kim said.

"Just a squirrel. Really?" Ron said as he remembered the horrible memories of squirrels.

"So you've always been a piece of work, huh Stoppable?" Barkin asked.

"They were bigger than." Ron said.

"Sure you weren't smaller?" Barkin asked.

"They were bigger." Ron said.

"Well, looks like we're stuck here for the night. Let's make the best of it." Kim said.

"Come on." Naruto said as he showed them an old fire pit. They started a fire and got warm around the fire as Ron decided to annoy them with tales of his adventures from Camp.

Kurama sat around, alert to what was going on and to make sure that nothing snuck up on them. He then looked to a rustle in the bushes and began to growl which caused the others to get a bit worried. Naruto got up and grabbed his flashlight and looked in the bush and saw nothing.

"Easy with the squirrels, buddy. You're freaking everybody out." Naruto told Kurama, missing some creature glaring at him.

Tara then asked if Ron really had to room with a monkey at camp as Naruto backed up the story since he remembered Ron sneaking into his cabin almost every night. Kim was getting tired of the stories so she decided to go for a walk. "I'm ah, going to get more fire wood. Yeah, that's it." Kim said.

"Oh, Kim, Camp Wannaweep's rule number one. Use the buddy system." Ron said.

"I'll go with you, Possible." Barkin said.

"See, Mr. Barkin's with the plan." Ron said.

"I can not take another camp story." Barkin said.

"Why do you think I'm going." Kim said as they left.

"You know, Ron, Naruto, I actually think it's kind of nice here." Tara said which confused Ron and Rufus.

"Oh really?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." Rufus said.

"Yeah, I mean the woods are so calm and the lake seems so peaceful." Tara said.

"You mean the green stinking lake. Don't get your hopes up. It's polluted with leftover chemical waste from the science camp." Naruto said.

"EWWW!" The Girls said.

Ron and Naruto then told the girls about Gil and how he practically lived in that lake when they were kids while Naruto and Ron would never go in it. Back with Kim and Mr. Barkin they were gathering up firewood when Kim heard some noise.

"Mr. Barkin did you hear something?" Kim asked.

"Stoppable and Uzumaki are getting to you. Nothing out here except nature's quiet music." Mr. Barkin said he was then grabbed from behind by something that dragged him away. Kim turned around and saw Mr. Barkin gone. She called out his name but he didn't answer. She got a funny feeling about this, so she headed back to the others.

"Guys, have you seen Mr. Barkin?" Kim asked.

"Duh! He was with you, remember?" Bonnie said.

"Not anymore." Kim said.

"So where is he?" Tara asked.

"I don't know. There were some weird sounds, he was there, more weird sounds then he disappeared." Kim said.

"What?!" Tara shouted as Kim noticed they were two short.

"Uh, where is Liz and Marcella?" Kim asked.

"They went to the little girl's cabin." Tara said as they heard shouting and Kim, Ron and Naruto ran to the screams.

Kim went into the stalls but there was no one there. She checked the other one and it was empty as well.

"There not in there." Kim said.

"Well, where could they have gone?" Ron asked as Naruto heard Rufus and Kurama making noise and looked down.

"Uh, guys you'll want to see this." Naruto said as they saw a weird footprint.

"That's not a human footprint." Ron said.

"Ok, I'm getting a little freaked out here." Kim said.

"There's one place we'll be safe. Cabin 13." Ron said as the group moved to Ron's old cabin.

"In this cabin, I was able to survive every evil Camp Wannaweep could through at me. This will be our base of operations." Ron said.

"Uh Ron?" Tara asked.

"Yes, Tara?" Ron asked.

"I'm hungry." Tara said.

"Well if we pry up the floor board like so. We'll find my secret stash of snacks." Ron said, showing a large collection of chip bags.

"Cool." Tara said.

"Tara, those are ancient." Kim said.

"Gross." Bonnie added.

"Pop-Pop Porters Pork Wafers have enough preservatives to last for decades." Kim said.

"Uh no." Naruto said as he opened his bag to show some protein and granola bars. "This is actual food." Naruto said as he handed the bag to the girls who began eating them.

"Great, our squad is still missing two members and there is nobody to drive us to the competition." Bonnie said.

"Dude, forget the competition. How are we going to survive the night? There is something out there." One of the girls said.

"Ok, ok you're right. Do you think that something can drive?" Bonnie asked as Naruto face palmed.

"Everybody stay calm. I'm going to handle this." Kim said as Ron interjected.

"Uh excuse me, on the school bus Barkin is in charge. On missions, your in charge. But here in camp Wannaweep, I'm in charge." Ron said.

"Ron, this is serious." Kim said.

"Hello, note serious face." Ron said as he had a serious face.

"POSSIBLE!" They all heard someone yell.

"Mr. Barkin!" Naruto shouted.

"He's out there, let's go!" Kim shouted as they ran out the cabin and saw Mr. Barkin run up to them covered in some green muck.

"Mr. Barkin, we're here." Kim shouted.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"It's was dripping and oozing muck. Yuck." Mr. Barkin said in disgust.

"Mr. B, can you tell us what _it_ was?" Ron asked.

"It's freakish,…it makes me ill just to visualize it." Mr. Barkin said.

"Oh come on, I'm sure we've face worse." Kim said as they heard some noise and screams.

"And it's back there." Ron shouted as they ran back to the cabin and saw some green muck burst through the front door and wall, leaving a large hole in the cabin. They saw a half man, half something resembling a fish stand in front of them, dripping muck as the rest of the girls were blasted with the green ooze as well.

"That's the guy." Barkin said.

"He is freakish." Ron said.

"I heard that squeeb. Remember me, buddies, it's been a while Stoppable, Naruto." The thing said.

"You know this guy?" Kim asked.

"Nope." Naruto said.

"Sorry, I'd feel like I remember you." Ron said.

"Oh come on, Ronny. We switched places, you took arts and crafts and I took your swim time." The thing said to Ron.

"Gil?" Ron asked.

"Gil." Barkin said.

"Gil who?" Kim asked.

"Oh I am no longer Gil. Now I am Gill!" Gill shouted.

"Uh, what's the difference?" Naruto asked.

"I added an L. You know as in Gill, as in these things that grew when I mutated!" Gill shouted as he then threw muck and stuck Kim and Kurama to the tree.

"KIM/KP!" Naruto and Ron shouted as they moved to help but Gill stepped in front of them.

"Step away from Ms. Possible, Squeebs!" Gill shouted.

"How do you know here?" Ron asked.

"Oh, I know all about your lives. It's been going great, hasn't it?" Gill asked.

"Well, sure, but it's not to say that I don't have some complaints." Ron said.

"Is one of your complaints is that you're a stinking mutant!" Gill shouted.

"All right, son. Let's take a time out here before things get out of hand." Barkin said as Gill blasted him against a tree.

"Do you mind? Can't you see I'm catching up with my old camp buddies. So Squeebs, did you ever hear about why they shut down the camp?" Gill asked.

"Uh, I'm guessing the polluted lake." Naruto said as it then hit him. "That's how you mutated."

"Wow, I'm glad I never went in. You on the other hand, practically lived in that water." Ron said.

"While you made wallets." Gill said.

"And lanyards." Ron said.

"Look, we know plenty of scientists who can help you." Kim said.

"Science?! Science made me like this. Like it would matter, you can't contact anyone to help you. You know why?" Gill asked.

"Equipment stolen from telecommunications camp." Naruto said.

"Lucky guess." Gill said.

"So you stole Naruto's skate board, blew out the tires on the bus and everything? Why?" Kim asked.

"All apart of my plan to bring revenge to Ron Stoppable and Naruto Uzumaki!" Gill shouted.

"Part of me is terrified and yet part of me is flattered." Ron said.

"You have us, Gill. Let the others go." Naruto said.

"Oh I don't think so. Did I mention, that exposure to his muck will turn you into a mutant. Just like me." Gill said as the girls freaked out.

"Well, you left that part out." Kim said.

"This is sick and wrong!" Barkin shouted.

"AHHH! There is no way they are going to let a squad of mutant cheerleaders in the competition." Bonnie said.

"There is no competition, don't you get it. It was all a trap. And guess what, Squeebs? You two are next." Gill said as he then began to spit and throw muck at Naruto and Ron as Naruto and Ron dodged. Ron ran forward and slid under Gill and into the cabin while Naruto tackled Gill to the ground. Naruto and Gill wrestled on the ground as Naruto got back to his feet and fought Gill fist to webbed fist but Gill was much stronger.

"The one good thing about the mutation, makes me a lot stronger." Gill said as he grabbed Naruto's hands and forced him to his knees.

"Naruto, escape hatch!" Ron shouted as Naruto then rolled back and kicked Gill off of him and ran to Ron and they escaped through the escape hatch.

"Are they ditching us?!" Bonnie asked.

"Eghh, those ditchers!" Tara shouted.

"Ron and Naruto don't ditch!" Kim shouted. "Mr. Barkin, what's up with you?"

"My neck feels all weird and itchy and…CHEESE AND CRACKERS I'M MUTATING!" Barkin shouted as he saw his neck begin to change.

Line Break xxxxx

Naruto and Ron made their way to the end of the escape tunnel which ended up in the arts and craft building. The opened up the floorboard which was under a large bear pelt and grabbed all the supplies they could get. That's when Gil bursts through the floor and started shooting out muck everywhere, hitting everything in the room. After he finished his muck shooting, he saw the bear pelt near the window, thinking it was Ron and Naruto but when he removed it, it was just a totem pole. He looked out the window but didn't see them so Gill went back to cabin 13.

Naruto and Ron were able to escape to the docks and were in the boathouse setting up a trap for Gill. Ron was tying some lanyards together to make a large net while Naruto and Rufus were working on an old motorboat to use for the trap. Naruto then helped Ron and Rufus get the boat running and Ron would be the distraction and trap Gill while Naruto freed Kim and the others.

Back with Kim and the others, they were still stuck to the wall and it would only be a matter of time before they started to mutate like Mr. Barkin.

"So, they ditched you." Gill said, pacing around waiting for Ron or Naruto to show up.

"They did not ditch us. They obviously—" Kim was cut off when she heard the sound of a motorboat. "Found a motorboat so they could—"

"Totally ditch us!" Bonnie shouted.

"They're out on the lake, my lake. How dumb can they be?" Gill joked as he ran to the lake.

After Gill left, Naruto then stepped out from a bush and put on gloves and took out a wood carving knife he found in the arts and crafts building and began removing the muck off of Kim and Kurama.

"Naruto! I knew you wouldn't leave us!" Kim said, happy to see him and Kurama yipped happily as well.

"Of course. What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't help? We set a trap for Gill in the lake, Ron distracts Gills while I can get this stuff off of you." Naruto said as he was almost done cutting Kim out of the muck.

"Hurry it up, Uzumaki! I'm getting gills!" Barkin shouted.

Ron took the boat out to the middle of the lake as Gill spotted him and went under. But then the boat slowed down and the engine died. "Rufus, didn't you check to see if we had enough gas?!" Ron asked.

"Uh oh." Rufus said.

"Hey Ron, it's free swim." Gill said as he surfaced.

"You're on." Ron said as he dove into the lake and then came back up. "Ok, that water is way too funky."

"You think? You can't win Ronny. This is my element." Gill said as he tackled Ron into the water.

Gill tackled and grabbed Ron in the water as Ron managed to kick Gill off and get his leg trapped in a rope. "And arts and crafts is my element." Ron said as he pulled the rope and tightened it around Gill's leg. "NOW RUFUS!" Ron shouted as the boat took off and dragged Gill through the lake, knocked him against the lake buoy, and then it smashed through the docks into the boathouse and Gill groaned in pain. Ron smirked as he got out of the water, seeing he won.

"Free swims over." Ron said.

After Naruto freed the cheerleaders and Mr. Barkin, he destroyed the equipment that was jamming the phones and Kimmunicators and called for help. The next morning, the police and the biohazard team arrived and sprayed Mr. Barking with cleansing chemicals to cure him of the mutation. Gill was also lifted up in the lanyard net that Ron made and was put in a giant fish bowl.

"I got to say Ron, nice work." Naruto said as he admired the net.

"That's right. Ron Stoppable makes one mean lanyard." Ron said.

Kim and a scientist then walked over. "This is Dr. Lurchin. He specialized in genetic mutations." Kim said.

"So you think you can reverse Gill's mutation?" Ron asked.

"Well I specialize in genetically altered tomatoes but this shall be quite a challenge." Dr. Lurchin said.

"I will have my revenge!" Gill shouted as he was taken away.

"Nice work, Ms. Possible." Officer Hobble said as he wrote down notes for his report.

"Actually Office Hobble, it was all Naruto and Ron." Kim said.

"Ha ha, good one young lady." Officer Hobble said.

"I'm serious." Kim said.

Ron and Naruto received the thanks and adulation of the cheer squad. Barkin gave them a pat on the back, the girls on the squad thanked them all and blew them kisses except for Bonnie who eventually gave them her thanks, in her own way. Ron even got a kiss on the cheek from Tara and Naruto got one from Hope.

Mr. Barkin then announced that the police would give them a ride back as Naruto and Ron took one more look at Camp Wannaweep.

"You know, Naruto. Camp Wannaweep may have been a summer of horrible memories but it was great to have a friend by my side." Ron said.

"Same here. Best friends for life." Naruto said as he and Ron bumped fists. They then turned and were the victims of a big hug from Kim.

"Pretty amazing. You two were awesome." Kim said. "You two were resourceful out there. Maybe I should get captured more often." Kim said as Ron smirked.

"So does that mean next mission I get to call the shots?" Ron asked as Kim and Naruto looked at each other.

"We'll see." They both said as they walked to the car.

"Oh man. I know what that means." Ron said.

"It means we'll see." Kim said.

"Yeah which is code for never going to happen." Ron said.

"Actually it's code for extremely unlikely." Naruto joked as he and Kim chuckled while Ron huffed.

Line Break xxxxx

 **Crush**

At Middleton High, it was spirit week at the school as everyone was feeling the school spirit with the big spirit week dance this Friday. Naruto walked down the hall and saw Kim standing outside of Ron's locker as Ron was vigorously trying to look for something.

"Hey Ron." Kim said.

"Shh, KP. Rufus is missing." Ron said.

"Maybe he's hibernating." Kim said.

"Not likely. It's spirit week, if the little guy missed it, he'd be crushed." Ron said as all the junk in his locker then poured out of his locker and hit the floor.

"Or maybe he is crushed." Naruto joked as Ron felt something move in his pocket and pulled out Rufus who was sleeping.

"Maybe you should clean out your locker and get a little cage for the guy. You know, something normal people would do." Naruto said.

"Never be normal! Besides, Rufus likes hanging out, right Kim." Ron said as he and Naruto saw Kim had a big happy expression on her face. "Kim? KP? Kimmaro?" Ron called out, waving his hand in front of her face to try and get her attention. They then looked to where she was looking and saw she was looking at Josh Mankey hang up some posters for the school dance on Friday.

"Oh, Josh Mankey." Ron said in disgust.

"Egh, Mankey." Rufus said.

"You might want to close your mouth or you'll catch a bug, Kim. Kim?" Naruto joked as he looked at Kim but noticed she was gone and Naruto saw her walk up to Josh and chuckled.

Josh was looking at the poster. "What does this say to you?" Josh asked as he turned to see Kim.

"Oh, it's—uh-you know, uh, yeah totally." Kim blurted out.

"Hey, You're Kim Possible. You were on the new last week, saved some ambassador." Josh said.

"Um, yeah. I-uh…" Kim said.

"That was cool." Josh said as he picked up the rest of the posters and left to hang them up.

"Yeah, ha, thanks. Bye!" Kim said before she exhaled in embarrassment and walked over to Naruto and Ron as Ron was looking at her while Naruto chuckled. "Not one word." Kim said as they walked to her locker.

"I can't even form a sentence around Josh. How am I going to ask him to Friday's dance?" Kim asked, worried.

"Mankey? I don't know Kim. Don't you think he might feel, awkward. With us." Ron said.

"With us?" Kim asked.

"Well, we always go together. The three of us." Ron said.

"I believe Kimmy here wants to get an actual date to take her to the dance." Naruto joked as Kim elbowed him.

"Really, a date? Like a date type thing. Oh sure, I can do that." Ron said, confidently.

"Awesome. So who are you going to ask?" Kim asked.

"For me to get a date, who am I not going to ask." Ron said.

"What about you, Naruto?" Kim asked.

"Oh I think I'll be fine." Naruto said as the Kimmunicators went off.

"Hey Wade, what up?" Kim asked.

" _Meet me at your locker."_ Wade said as the three went over and Wade appeared on the computer. " _You would not believe how many hits we're getting on the site."_

"Mrs. Gilmore needs someone to feed her cats…for a week." Ron said as Kim and Naruto shivered.

"Ugh! 7 days, 8 cats." Kim said.

"One litter box. Never again. We need some action." Naruto said as he looked over the list. "What's the one in Tokyo?"

" _Oh that one's an emergency. I'll send you the security footage."_ Wade said as he uploaded the footage to show helicopters and Draken swing in and punch the security camera.

"Whoa." Kim said.

" _Yup, Dr. Draken and Shego escaped jail_." Wade said.

"Then lets put them back in. Let's jet." Kim said as she closed her locker.

"All right, going to Tokyo on a school night!" Ron said.

"How are we going to get there?" Naruto asked.

"I'll phone a friend." Kim said.

Line Break xxxxx

Kim phoned Britina, the international pop star to give them a lift to Tokyo…and a lift in style. Ron and Rufus were lounging in the private jet as Naruto was enjoying some soda, Kurama was relaxing on a pillow and Kim was talking to Britina.

"Oh yeah, sweet ride." Ron said as Rufus agreed.

"Thanks for the lift, Britina." Kim said.

"Kim, duh. It's the least I could do after you guys saved my Chicago show." Britina said.

"Oh that backstage fire was no big." Kim said.

"For you, maybe. It must be so awesome not to be afraid of anything." Britina said as Kim shrugged while Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Fearless? Please, little Kimmy can wrestle a shark with her bare hands but one guy can have her quaking in her shoes." Naruto teased Kim as Kim glared at him.

"Naruto!" Kim shouted.

"Oh, a crush story." Britina said.

"I feel so ridiculous around him." Kim said.

"Not to mention that you had that funny expression on your face when you saw him in the hall." Naruto said with a chuckled as Kim glared at him and Kurama yipped along, sounding like laughter.

"Well, I say just go for it. I mean, what's the worst that can happen." Britina said as Kim slouched in her seat.

"So, Britina, as a pop super star I bet you miss out on stuff like school dances, with you know, normal average guys." Ron said.

"True." Britina said.

"Friday, you, me, average guy." Ron said, trying to be suave.

"No." Britina said.

"Well, I'll give you points for courage on that one." Naruto said as Kurama snickered.

The team soon arrived in Tokyo and hurried to the Nakasumi toy factory where Draken had broken into and still saw the police barricade set up outside the factory and the helicopters surrounding the building.

The team arrived at the building across the street from the factory to talk with the head of the factory. While they were waiting, Naruto took a deep breath and exhaled, feeling happy.

"Japan! Home of Ramen and my kick ass parents." Naruto said as he took another breath of his parent's homeland air.

"There they are." Kim said as they saw the people they were suppose to meet.

"Thank you for coming, Kim Possible, Naruto Uzumaki, Ron Stoppable. I am Yoshiko, translator for Nakasumi-san." Yoshiko said.

"So what's the sitch?" Kim asked.

"They have taken over the entire factory. The workers are trapped inside." Yoshiko said.

"How many?" Naruto asked.

"Two." Yoshiko said.

"Hundred?" Ron asked.

"No, just two. This is the most advanced automated factory in the world." Yoshiko told them.

Kim, Naruto and Ron snuck around to the back of the factory to try and sneak in, stop Draken and save the workers. Naruto and Kim fired their grapple guns and climbed up the side of the building. Ron then tried to fire his grapple gun next, but instead of hooking Ron it hooked his pants and tore them off showing his blue polka dot boxers.

"AH!" Ron shouted as his pants were gone.

"RON, stop playing around!" Kim shouted.

"Ok, I'm golden." Ron said as he hooked the second rope to his shirt but when he fired the grapple it took his shirt off as well. "OH, are you kidding me!"

"Come on, Ron. Pick it up!" Naruto shouted.

"Third times the charm!" Ron shouted as he wrapped the rope around his waist.

The three made their way to the ceiling sky light and looked at Draken's henchmen busy at work taking some of the factory's equipment and setting up other things as well.

"Why does Draken want to rob a video game factory?" Kim asked.

"Duh, do you know what this factory makes?" Ron asked.

"Video games." Kim said.

"The Z-boy, the fastest graphic system ever." Naruto said.

"Eghh, so video games." Kim said as she used a laser pen to break open part of the skylight so they could get in.

"It's not even coming out back home until Christmas. It's the must have present of the season. {GASP} Draken's going to steal Christmas!" Ron said while Kim and Naruto just looked at him.

"Ron, I know my arch foe. Draken wants to take over the world." Kim said as they entered through the roof.

"He wants to steal Christmas." Ron said.

"Take over the world." Kim said.

"Steal Christmas." Ron said.

"Take over the world." Kim replied.

"SHH." Naruto said as they were close to Draken and his goons. Kim took out her compact while Naruto looked at her. "Kim, is now the best time to fix your makeup?"

"I see the hostages. {GASP} OH NO." Kim said as Naruto and Ron looked at her in worry.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Thought I saw a zit. False alarm." Kim said as she put her mirror away and handed her Kimmunicator to Ron. "Naruto and I will free the hostages, you take this. Jack it into the video."

"You mean I'm…" "The distraction." Naruto said, finishing Ron's sentence.

"Ohh, always the distraction." Ron complained.

Draken and his henchmen were busy doing whatever it is Draken wanted them doing but the automated assembly line was still building video game discs and consoles as the Z-Boy cartoon character kept saying Konichiwa, which was started to irritate Draken.

"Cartoons make my eyes itch. Can't you switch that off?!" Draken asked the workers but they nodded no as Shego walked up behind Draken.

"Dr. Draken." Shego said, tapping his shoulder while he freaked out.

"Shego! Never sneak up on me like that." Draken told her.

"I wasn't sneaking." Shego said.

"Ninjas make more noise than you, Shego. Quit it." Draken said as then the factory screens went to static before showing a naked mole rat.

" _ **WASUP! Naked Mole RAT T.V. is on the air!"**_ The voice said.

"It's Team Possibles' sidekick." Shego said.

"I can never remember his name." Draken said as he and his men were now focused on looking for the source of the interruption, which gave Naruto and Kim the opportunity to rescue the workers. Kurama bit through the ropes as Kim and Naruto led the workers to the exit. Ron kept the distraction going but Draken found him hiding behind a crate and used a forklift to pin him to the wall.

"RON!" Naruto and Kim shouted as Shego and the others saw Naruto and Kim.

"Kim Possible and Naruto Uzumaki! You two think to thwart my plan!" Draken said as Shego then interrupted.

"Don't stop to tell them the plan." Shego said.

"I'll handle this Shego." Draken said.

"Yeah, all I know is when you stop to blab about your plans, they win." Shego said.

"Oh, right." Draken said as he activated a button that caused giant mechanical drill arms to break through the ceiling and latch onto the automated assembly line. Draken's henchmen then attached chains to other parts of the assembly line.

"Let's go!" Shego ordered as the helicopters then lifted the assembly line out of the factory and Draken laughed while Team Possible watched them get away.

"Quick, where's out escape helicopter?!" Ron asked.

"We don't have one." Kim said.

"Bummer." Ron said.

Line Break xxxxx

The next morning, Kim was eating breakfast at the dinner table with her dad reading the paper.

"I do not believe it! That Dr. Draken fellow stole a factory. Seems two employees were rescued by world famous teen heroes, Team Possible." Mr. Possible said. "Nice work honey."

"Sure, until I let Draken get away. I got to figure out his plan before he tries to take over the world. Oh, and then there is the Josh thing." Kim said.

"Josh? Another mad scientist bent on world conquest?" Her dad asked.

"So not. Josh is this guy I want to take to the dance." Kim said.

"Don't you usually go with your friends to those types of school functions?" Her dad asked.

"Yeah, but we agreed to mix it up this year and get dates to go to the dance. Ron has been asking girls ever since, although Naruto hasn't said anything about it." Kim said.

"Well I say you ask Naruto to go with you if you are having problems with this Josh. I can tell he likes you." Her dad said as Kim blushed.

"Dad! Naruto's just a friend. Besides, Josh is a hottie." Kim said as he dad was a but uncomfortable about talking about boys.

He then cleared his throat to change the subject. "I just wouldn't give up without a fight. With Draken, I mean. You get back on that case with your team. And honey, no more talking about hotties at breakfast anymore, ok?"

"Who's a hottie?" Her mom asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"We're not talking about it." Kim's dad replied.

"Josh Mankey." Kim said as she then sighed after she mentioned his name.

"Oh, Kim's got a boyfriend. Kim's got a boyfriend." Her twin bothers mocked her.

"Don't make me hurt you." Kim warned.

"Eat your cereal boys." Anne said as they sat down and ate. She then sat down next to Kim. "So, this Josh is cute? Like Naruto cute?"

"Mom!" Kim groaned with a blush on her face.

"Oh come on, honey. Naruto's is adorable, sweet and funny. You've gone with him to dances before, right?" Anne asked.

"First of all, Naruto and I are just friends so those times were friend dates. Besides, Josh is golden mom." Kim said.

"Golden? That's good right?" Anne asked.

"As long as it's not hottie." James said.

"He's just so cool, smart, really talented, and kind of quiet…" Kim was cut off as Tim burped. "Excuse you!"

"You want to know what I think?" Tim asked.

"No." Kim replied.

"Send an anonymous email." Tim said.

"I couldn't do that." Kim said.

"Sure. Just route it through Sweden or some place and it can't be traced." Jim said.

"Hmm, your principal has been getting anonymous emails from Sweden." James said as Jim and Tim looked at each other.

"Uh, got to go." They said as they ran away.

"Kimmy, telling a boy you like him, is kind of like getting into a really cold pool. Deep breath, then take the plunge." Anne told Kim.

Kim then rejoined Ron and Naruto at school as she walked down the hallway and saw Josh hanging up some posters down the hall.

"Before this day is over, I am going to ask Josh to the dance." Kim said, determined.

"And I'm going to ask…somebody." Ron said.

"Your standards are so high." Naruto joked.

"Flexibility is key, Naruto." Ron said, confidently.

"Good luck." Kim said as she walked down the hall to ask Josh but then the bell rang and he disappeared in the sea of students switching classes. Kim saw he was gone and sighed in defeat as Naruto shook his head.

At lunch, Kim's luck didn't really improve as she said she was going to ask him but Josh walked by to say hi and she accidently spit out her juice with Josh looking. It was so embarrassing that she sank into her seat. Ron's luck was going any better, every girl he asked said no.

Kim then got another chance as Josh was painting some banners and prepping for the dance. Kim paced back and forth, trying to build up courage.

"Deep breath, then take the plunge. Here it goes." Kim said but before she could walk in, Bonnie passed by.

"Kim." Bonnie said.

"Bonnie." Kim said.

"You don't mind if I watch, do you?" Bonnie asked.

"Watch what?" Kim asked.

"You, Josh. It's so obvious that you're crushing on him." Bonnie said.

"It is not." Kim said.

"Oh yeah? Going to ask him to the dance?" Bonnie asked.

"Why?" Kim asked.

"I think it's great." Bonnie said.

"Really?" Kim asked, sarcastically.

"Totally. I get to see you crash and burn." Bonnie mocked.

"Maybe he'll say yes." Kim said.

"Maybe. But he has said no to girls much higher on the food chain than you." Bonnie said.

"Whatever, I'm going to ask him anyway." Kim said.

"Go for it." Bonnie said.

"I will." Kim said as Bonnie opened the door but Kim chickened out. "After practice."

Kim and the cheer team went through cheer practice, going through new routines and practicing old ones as Josh and the dance committee were setting up banners and decorations for the dance on Friday. Naruto was at track practice which just left Ron unattended,…well not for very long.

Ron soon barged into the gym during cheer practice with a megaphone to make an announcement. "Attention Ladies! It is I, Ron Stoppable! Contrary to popular belief, I am not dating Kim Possible and neither is my friend Naruto! Which is good news for you, Josh Mankey!"

"Sup." Josh said as Kim groaned.

"Oh no." Kim said, so embarrassed.

"This leaves a rare hole in my social calendar for this Friday! Please note, I am a bomb-digitity dancer! Thank you!" Ron said as he stopped and many of the cheerleaders chuckled as Ron sat at the bleachers.

"Ok, everybody! Dog house pyramid!" Kim shouted as they got into formation.

Ron watched but then heard the Kimmunicator go off as Rufus grabbed it from her bag. "Kim! It's for you!" Ron shouted as Kim lost her focus and balance, causing the pyramid to fall and accidently ripping down Josh's banner.

"KIM!" Her squad shouted as Ron handed her the Kimmunicator so Wade could talk to her.

"I got a big tip on the Nakasumi heist. Can you cut practice?" Wade asked.

"I'd rather be anywhere but here." Kim said as she saw Josh.

Line Break xxxxx

Team Possible got a ride to the location of Draken's new lair in the snowy mountain Alps of Germany as they were passengers in a snow truck. They were all in snow gear, Kim was wearing a Red jacket with black snow pants and boots, Ron was wearing blue snowsuit and Naruto was wearing a dark orange suit. Kurama had on small snow sweater that kept him warm but Rufus was very cold as Ron wrapped him in a scarf.

"I told you to bring a jacket. Snow and naked don't mix." Ron said to Rufus.

"All right, so what do we got?" Kim asked.

"Right, subject: Joshua Wendell Mankey." Ron said as he pulled out a file on Josh.

"She meant on Draken's Alpine Lair." Naruto said.

"Oh, then yeah, I got nothing." Ron said.

"Wait, his middle name is Wendell?" Kim asked as she looked over the file and then to Naruto.

"Who knew." Naruto said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well it could be." Ron said.

"You've really done some great detective work." Naruto joked.

"I assure you guys, the rest of my report is completely factual." Ron said.

"Gossip you've heard around school?" Kim asked.

"Moving on. Mankey has rejected Spirit week invitations from the following: Courtney Louk, Maria Rodriguez, Natasha Putin, Julia Roberts, no relation and of course, Bonnie Rockwaller." Ron said as Rufus showed photos of all the girls and a crudely drawn one of Bonnie that caused Naruto and Kurama to snicker. "No current photo was available."

"Josh spiked Bonnie?!" Kim asked, happy.

"And Bonnie spiked me. As did Courtney, Maria, Natasha and Julia." Ron said.

"Seems to me that Josh is waiting for a certain redhead to ask him." Naruto said as the snow truck stopped.

"Ok kids, we're here." Heinrich said as they all got out and got their snowboards.

"Thanks for the lift, Heinrich." Naruto said.

"Oh Naruto you sillies. It's the least I could do after you saved my village from that avalanche last year." Heinrich said as Kim and Naruto got their boards ready.

"So Heinrich. Got any teenage daughters who might want to go to a big American Dance party?" Ron asked, smoothly.

"NEIN!" Heinrich shouted.

"Nine?! One's plenty, well maybe two." Ron said.

"Nein means no!" Heinrich said as he shut his door and drove off.

"Hey, wait a minute I helped with that avalanche!" Ron said.

"Yeah, you started it." Naruto said as Kurama got on the front of his board.

"Come on!" Kim said as she and Naruto snowboarded down the trail.

"Right behind ya!" Ron said as he tried to move but was stuck. He then jumped forward to free himself but slipped and ended up falling on his back. Rufus popped out of his pocket and chuckled. "Not a word." Ron said.

Naruto and Kim snowboard down the slopes until they stopped near a hill that overlooked Dr. Draken's lair. Kim used some binoculars to get a better view as Naruto contacted Wade.

"What do you got, Wade?" Naruto asked.

" _This is unquestionably Draken's lair. I've hacked into the security system. {Exhale} I can't shut down the sensor beams. But I could juice the frequency so you can seem them."_ Wade said.

"Please and thank you." Kim said as Wade did his computer magic and the security sensor beams showed up in the valley as red beams.

"Ok, doesn't seem so hard." Naruto said.

"Ron, so we have to avoid the laser beams. Ron?" Kim called out as she turned around when she and Naruto were pushed off their ledge by a screaming Ron who had no control over his snow board. The three then made their way down the hill with Naruto carrying Ron as he screamed. Naruto then dropped Ron on his board as the three snowboarded down the hill, avoiding the laser beams.

Kurama held on tight as Naruto slid up a hill, grabbed his board and then slid down another as Kim slid over a hill and jumped a gap while Ron shouted in fright, narrowly avoiding the laser beams. Kim made it to the end of the laser maze as Ron slid up a jump and fell on his back as he slid closer to the last laser wire as he and Kim prayed that he didn't cross the wire when Naruto slid by and grabbed Ron's board at the last second, stopping him from hitting the wire as the three let loose a sigh of relief.

They then saw Rufus slide down the hill, having fallen out of Ron's pocket on the last hill and his butt hit the laser beam. "Uh oh." Rufus said.

An alarm then went off as three security poles came up in triangle formation around the three. The cameras saw Kim, Ron and Naruto as then metal walls came out of the poles and the three teens were trapped.

"I have never been captured that fast." Kim said, as she, Ron and Naruto were in Draken's lair, surrounded by his henchmen. "This is almost as embarrassing as Cheerleading practice, Ron!"

"Embarrassing, perhaps. But it did get us inside the bad man's lair." Ron said.

"We would have liked to get in without them noticing." Naruto said as Shego jumped down from the ceiling and landed on the rafters with her hands were glowing with green plasma.

"Don't mind me. I just want to watch." Shego said as Kim glared and looked at Naruto who nodded.

Naruto then crossed his arms as Kim then put her hands on Naruto's shoulder to balance herself and put her foot quickly on his hands as he used his strength to push Kim up in the air as Kim used Naruto's strength to jump in the air and land on the same rafter as Shego. While Kim and Shego were up in the rafters fighting, Draken's henchmen were closing in on Ron and Naruto.

"Um, can one of you guys give us a boost?" Ron asked as they readied their electro-staffs. Naruto then pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it at the ground, obscuring their vision and causing them to cough, which allowed Naruto to move past them and hide Ron behind some boxes.

"Stay here." Naruto said.

"Gotcha." Ron said.

Naruto then ran forward and jump flipped in the air, and landed on a minion, kicking him in the face and knocking him to the ground. He then rolled to the ground and kicked out the legs of two minions, causing them to fall to the ground. He then punched a minion in the face, kicked another minion in the stomach, and then spin kicked two minions to the ground. He then ducked under an electro-staff, kneed the minion in the stomach, grabbed the staff and then hurled the minion into a group of three, knocking them to ground.

"GUYS!" Ron shouted as Kim and Naruto saw Ron cornered by a group of henchmen. Kurama growled at them and bit one henchmen in the ankle. The henchmen then shook off Kurama as Kurama ran in front of Ron and bared his fangs at the henchmen.

"Guys, hold your breath!" Naruto shouted as they did. Naruto then pulled out a small green pellet from his pouch on his belt and threw it at the henchmen. The henchmen sniffed the green smoke and began to pass out one after another from the horrid smell.

"Geez, what's in that stuff?" Ron asked, not knowing that Wade's mom was nagging him about using his dad's stinking socks for his stink bombs. Naruto knocked out another henchmen with a punch to the face and kicked another as he saw Shego had Kim on the defense so he quickly grabbed another stink bomb and tossed it to Ron.

"Ron, help Kim!" Naruto shouted as he then kicked another henchmen and used the momentum to flip over another.

"Heads up, KP!" Ron shouted as he tossed the stink ball and Kim jumped over Shego as the stink bomb nailed Shego right in the face as she sniffed and began to fall unconscious.

"UGH, that stinks." Shego said before she passed out.

Naruto then punched the last henchmen as Team Possible looked around and saw they won. "Booyah!" Ron and Rufus said as Kim jumped down and the group gathered together.

"Nice job, boys. Now where's Draken?" Kim asked as they heard some mechanical movement and Draken was lowered down by a platform.

"Well, well, if it isn't my teenaged foes, and the buffoon." Draken said.

"Well this buffoon knows your plan." Ron said as he walked over to a conveyor belt and picked a disk. "You want to steal Christmas!"

"Not even close." Draken said.

"So this is a take over the world thing, Ron!" Kim said.

"Watch as this state of the art assembly lines becomes…the ULTIMATE ROBOT WARRIOR!" Draken shouted as the assembly line began to separate and connect to the large computer of the assembly line to form a large robot. The screen of the computer turned on to show the Nakasumi robot head as it said Konichiwa. It then picked up a large tank and crushed it.

"That would be so cool if it wasn't going to crush us." Ron said.

The Robot's arms then opened up to reveal lasers. Naruto pushed Ron out of the way as he and Kim jumped to avoid the laser blasts. They then hid behind a crate as Naruto contacted Wade. "Wade, any advice against a large robot?" Naruto asked.

" _I'm working on it. From the schematics, Nakasumi designed an override module_." Wade said.

"Uh, guys. Is it me or is the crate suddenly gone?" Ron asked as they turned to see the robot had picked up the crate they were hiding behind.

"{Screech} YIP!" Rufus and Kurama shrieked as the robot took aim. Naruto pushed Ron out of the way as he and Kim ran to avoid the lasers. They ran as two laser blasts hit behind them. Kim then flipped forward and then jumped up onto and crane and then swung using a chain while Naruto slid under a bar, rolled to his feet, then parkoured over a crate and ran up a support column as all the laser blasts missed.

"Why did they have to be a cheerleader and an athlete?! If they were on the debate team I would have vaporized them by now!" Draken shouted in rage as he kept firing but kept missing.

"Come on, Draken! That all you got?!" Naruto shouted as he waved at Draken.

"Oh, I'll show you!" Draken shouted as he focused his fire on Naruto. Naruto ducked and jumped down as he then grabbed Ron.

"Come on!" Naruto shouted as he and Ron booked it.

"Where's Kim?!" Ron shouted as he and Naruto ran to avoid being blasted.

"Busy!" Naruto shouted back as Kim was quietly climbed on the Robot's back to find the override port.

"Come on, where is that override thingy?" Kim said out loud as she looked around. A small camera opened on the back and looked right at Kim as she punched the camera.

"Get off my back!" Draken shouted as he used the robots claws to scrape the back, which conveniently opened the access port.

"There. Good luck, Wade." Kim said as she plugged her communicator in and Wade got to work. She then jumped on top of the Robot as Ron ran forward.

"Flying kick now!" Ron shouted as he jumped forward with a flying kick aiming at the control center where Draken was but a claw opened up from the top and grabbed his leg.

"Oh, the buffoon." Draken taunted as Ron's pocket opened and Rufus fell out.

"RUFUS!" Ron shouted as Rufus fell to the ground. Kurama saw this ran forward and reached Rufus just in time so Rufus fell on Kurama's back, safe and sound.

Rufus sighed in relief as Kurama and Rufus ran. Kim jumped around the top as Draken tried to squish her. "Hey, Draken! See this!" Naruto shouted as he threw all the smoke pellets he had and hit Draken's control center, obscuring his view.

"Argh! I can't see! How did I forget to install a vacuum in this thing!" Draken said as he began to swing his controls wildly as Kim kept jumping around. Naruto looked around for something to help and saw a large forklift and got an idea. He pulled out his grappling hook launcher and attached it to the front of the forklift. He fired it and the hook launched and attached itself to one of the arms. Naruto then got in and drove around the legs of the robot.

Kim saw what Naruto was doing and fired her grappling hook around and jumped off and began swinging around. "What is she doing?!" Draken shouted as the smoke was gone. He moved his controls but the robot was not moving. "WHAT?!" Draken shouted.

" _I'm in_!" Wade shouted as his image came up on the robot screen. Then the hook holding up Ron lowered him next to Naruto who's forklift and grappling hook had wrapped around the robot.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Naruto asked as Ron smiled.

"I'd be delighted. Rufus." Ron said as Rufus jumped up and pushed the acceleration peddle forward which caused the forklift to move forward and caused the wire to restrict the Robot's leg and cause it to tumble and fall forward.

"BOOYAH!" Ron shouted as he and Naruto high-fived.

"Kim Possible! You think you're all that, but you're not!" Draken shouted as he hung from the ceiling.

"Nicely done boys." Kim said as she walked up to the boys.

"It's what we do." Naruto said as Wade called in the authorities.

Line Break xxxxx

Wade called the authorities and Draken and Shego were not sitting comfortable in prison cells and Nakasumi managed to get his robot assembly line after it was de-constructed from the giant killer robot. On the bright side, he did get an idea for a new toy. As for our teen heroes, they had finished their classes for the day and were walking through the halls of Middleton. Ron and Naruto were happy after their successful mission but Kim was in a funk.

"Kim, what's wrong? We saved the day." Naruto said.

"Naruto's right. We kicked major butt, put Draken and Shego in jail, and saved Christmas. What's the big?" Ron asked.

"Ok, first of all, he was not trying to steal Christmas! And I got to tell you, Draken was easy compare to this." Kim said.

"Reality check, Kim. If you can defeat and international super villain, you can handle Josh Mankey." Ron said.

"Yeah if your blush and nervous babble doesn't get in the way." Naruto joked as Kim glared at him.

"Oh really, Mr. Smooth-who-thinks-he's-good-with-the-ladies. Well who's your date? I know you haven't asked a single girl to the dance." Kim said, dishing Naruto's own medicine against him.

"Naruto!" The three heard as they turned to see Hope. She was one of the cheerleaders on the cheer squad with Kim and the girl who kissed Naruto after he and Ron saved the squad from Gill.

"Hope?" Kim asked, shocked to see her.

"Hey, Kim. Naruto, just came to tell you I'll be ready at 7." Hope said with a slight blush.

"Then I shall be there at 7 on the dot, my lady." Naruto said in a gentlemen like manner as Hope chuckled.

"Such a gentleman. See you later." Hope said as she winked and waved flirtatiously as she left causing Naruto to smile.

"How…what-when?" Kim babbled out.

"What can I say? Ladies love me." Naruto said, as Rufus popped out and whistled, like a catcall.

"Oh great. Naruto doesn't even have to work to get a date while I'm still a nervous wreck. Oh no, Josh!" Kim said as she saw him down the hall and walked closer. She looked around and saw the janitors closet and ran in, dragging Ron with her. Naruto just stood there and blinked.

"Well that wasn't dramatic." Naruto joked as Josh walked to his locker and saw Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto." Josh said.

"Hey, Josh. How did the decorating for the dance go?" Naruto asked.

"Not bad. Banners are all set up, decorations are looking good, tables and snacks are done and the band is ready." Josh said.

"Sweat. Hope is really looking forward to tonight." Naruto said as Josh smirked.

"Oh, yeah I heard that you're going with Hope." Josh said.

"Yup, she asked me. The ladies love me. So what about you, you get asked yet?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, but haven't said yes yet." Josh said.

"Well what would you say if I knew I certain red head who is interested in going go the dance with you." Naruto said as he went to the janitors closet, opened it and pulled Kim out. "I'll leave you to it." Naruto said as he left.

"Hey, Kim." Josh said.

"Hey. Oh, I'm sorry about the banner, you know, the one that tore down." Kim said, nervously.

"It was kind of weak anyway." Josh said.

"Oh great. I mean, too bad. New one's better?" Kim asked.

"Much. Don't tear it down." Josh joked.

"Definitely not. Maybe I'll see it there, with you. Maybe I'll see you, with me." Kim said.

"Are you asking me to the dance?" Josh asked.

"I know, I know, I sound so random, but yes. I am." Kim said.

"Cool. So I'll come by around 7." Josh said as he closed his locker and he and Kim walked away.

"I need a ride too." Ron said as Kim closed the closet door. Later that night, Kim and Naruto had a great time at the dance while Ron was stuck in the close that night. Oh well, just a regular day for Team Possible.

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **I hoped you guys like it. It's a bit slow to start off with and I rearraged the order of the episodes so they made a bit more sense. Team possible continues to go around and protect the world while facing other problems as well. It'll be a NarutoxKim pairing and RonxYuri pairing. I'll bring in some other Naruto characters as villains and friends but if you have suggestions, leave it in a review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kim Possible, both belong to their respective owners. I'm just a big fan.**


	3. Announcement 2

Hey everyone, it's Choejhulkp9. I know it's been a long time since I've updated my stories. I'm sorry but things were really hectic this year and it couldn't be helped. With school and now finding a job, I've had to prioritize but I'm working on it. With some of my stories, I've come to the decision to put them on hold. It's not a decision I've come to lightly but it's one that I feel is a good idea. Some of my earlier stories got me into writing but looking back they need a lot more work and I've run into some creative issues or issues on interest in general. The stories I'm putting on hold for now are **The Kitsune in Starling City** and **Young Justice Hokage: B01**. Those were some of my earlier stories but I'm putting them on hold indefinitely. Both are stories I love but if I've lost interest in them and with the Naruto/Arrow crossover, I might do a remake of that to adjust for the plot changes with seasons 3-4 and soon 5. With the Young Justice/Naruto story, I've lost interest in that one so if someone would like to adopt that story, please go ahead.

With the Naruto/Arrow story, I've come up with different take on the Naruto/DC TV universe story that will be up so look forward to that.

The other big change is with my Naruto/Game of Thrones story **The Orange Flash in Westeros**. It's a story I love but on looking back, there were a lot of inconsistencies and issues I had with it and I'm not sure where I want to go with it. So I'm putting that story on hold and if someone would like to adopt it go ahead. I'm sorry for fans who wanted another chapter but I can't write a story I have no interest in. The good news for you fans, is that I had been working on a different Naruto/Game of thrones story so I hope you guys like this. It's different from my first one so I hope you guys like it.

Don't worry, I still plan to update my other stories, the problem is that I will not have a lot of time to write and I want these chapters to be good and long for you guys for being patient. If you have any questions, please shoot me an email through this site.

Thanks for being patient, I promise that I'll try and update as soon as I can.


End file.
